


Bahama Vacation. Harley and Ivy

by Xtina77044



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Harley Quinn (Comics), Harley/Ivy - Fandom, Pamela Isley/ Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtina77044/pseuds/Xtina77044
Summary: Harley and Ivy take a trip to the Bahamas. Going off Canon, but my own twist from the comic.





	Bahama Vacation. Harley and Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how the comic made this issue. I decided to write my own  
> Work in progress.

Day 1:  
“This is my time to show Ivy everything that we could be, IF she agrees to move to Coney Island,” Harley thought as they were exiting the plane at the Colonel Hill Bahama Airport. Crooked Island, Bahamas to be exact. Harley thought it was only fitting for the most notoriously sexy Gotham couple to vacation there. “Honor Among Thieves,” she thought. Finally, alone and away from the smog and filth of their respective cities. Crooked Island, Acklins Island, Long Cay, and outlying Samana and plana cays make up the Crooked Island District. A 50-mile barrier reef rings the entire island chain, offering drop-offs beginning at about 50 feet and plunging to 3600 feet in the Crooked Island Passage. Samana Cay is believed by some to be the location of Columbus’ first landfall in the Americas. 

“Just Lookit this place, Ivy! It’s Beautylicious!” Harley said as they walked hand in hand outside the airport, which is basically right next to the bluest ocean view. The airport, if you can actually call it one, was very small with a single runway, this tiny strip of cleared land surrounded by Palm Trees, Mangroves, and Cascarillas. The Cascarillas, a Caribbean white flowered tall shrub, are so aromatic the islands were once nicknamed the “Fragrant Isles” by the Spanish. Crooked Island itself is very secluded and remote, with a population around 250. The weekly mail boat is the only regular contact with the outside world. “You had me at Crooked Island,” Harley thought loving everything already, “now time for this place to impress Pam-a-lamb.” 

As soon as Dr. Pamela Isley walked off of the plane, she could feel that the Island was more plant than man-made construction. “I’m home my babies” she said to The Green. Poison Ivy, as she is better known, has been looking forward to her getaway with Harley for some time now. Between all the crazy series of events Harley has been getting into, she knows they both deserve some time away together. “Harley dear, why has it taken us soo long to go on this trip?” she asks wishing they'd have arranged this sooner. “You're always busy in the lab as usual, and then you had your 4 plant hybrid babies that turned into adults practically overnight runnin round Gotham. I ordered that hit on myself in ma sleep then had ta deal with all those hitman tryin ta kill me, plus jobs with my Harleys, working at the nursing home, and don't forget the roller derby and then we had..” “Yes, Daffodil, I realize WHY we haven't actually gone on vacation, but your summary is always adorable,” Ivy kisses her cheek. 

Outside was a man holding a sign that read, “Harley and Ivy.” Ivy turned to glance at Harley, “Harls?” Ivy said. Harley smiled sheepishly skipping over to the man, “Harley Quinn, please ta meet ya,,” she curtseyed sticking her hand out to the confused man, “and this is Ivy.” “You can call me Dr. Isley, thank you,” Poison Ivy said looking at the man. “Yes, Ms. Quinn, Dr. Isley, we have everything all set up for you two, this way ladies,” the man said grabbing their luggage and leading them to his pedicab just ahead.

Ivy and Harley sat down in the carriage, and the man started pedalling down the main paved road that exists on the island. “You know, this Island dates back to the 1400’s when the Spanish tried to settle here, but my family has been here since the late 1800’s.” the man said trying to make small talk with the ladies. “The white man brought my family here as slaves, trying to establish this area as cotton plantations, but our lands were not made for cotton growin so when they left, most of the families stayed.” “Hmmm, THEY ARE always trying to take things that don’t belong to them for a profit, killing all that land for crops that don't flourish, hmmp.” Ivy added, getting upset by the history lesson. 

“See Harley, this right here is why I continue to fight for my babies.” Ivy said looking around the Island, which is mostly hills, caves, forests and private beaches. “Red, we aren’t gonna be saving the planet right now are we?” Harley whined, “I have somethin else on ma mind.” Ivy rolled her eyes, as Harley winks flirtatiously at her.”Imma make you roll those sexy green eyes of yours in other ways too,” Ivy let out a deep laugh..”Harls you're the worst.” She slaps her on the thigh and they lean in for a sweet and tender kiss. They passed a sign pointing to Turtle Sound. “Dr. Isley ya must feast your green eyes on the most beautiful bluest inland rover ya ever saw, our Turtle Sound.” the man says pointing down a path. “Right down there is one of the natural wonders of all the southern bahamas, ya know,” the man said. “You'll find so many of our wildlife living there.” Harley looks at Ivy’s wide green eyes, “Yea I am sure we are going there, if I know my Red.”

Their arms intertwine as they pass a sign saying “Gun Bluff, Private Property, Keep Out.” Ivy was in her own little heaven during the ride, having secret talks with The Green around her, there was so much to take in. She was making mental notes of places she wants to hike. 

At the most northern point of the Island is Gun Bluff, a huge privately owned property on the island. “Remind me to give Tony a raise, he has a guy for everythin’.” Harley said outloud, more to herself than Pam. They reached a beach side mansion that was bigger than Harley’s complex in Coney Island. “Here we are ladies,” the man said as they pulled into the entrance. “This is the biggest house on the island, Twenty bedrooms, six bathrooms, a theater room, a game room, a greenhouse, an inside pool, fully stocked kitchen and around the clock staff. Most of the staff are already in the staff quarters, but Lady Lorna is waiting on you two.” He took their bags down and was back on his way. Harley and Ivy look around, the mansion was covered in beautiful vines that wrapped around the pillars and walls. A lot of the house was huge windows that were open allowing a warm breeze to flow through. 

“Sure beats the toxic dump at Gotham, don’t it Pammy?” Harley said elbowing her, as they walked inside. There was a lady waiting for them inside, “Hello, I am Lady Lorna, I’ll show you to your room but feel free to explore the whole mansion when you wish. I take it you ladies want to rest and freshen up from your long flight.” The two gotham beauties smiled wickedly and nodded at Lady Lorna, while they were led upstairs to the main master bedroom that could fit a small house. 

“Harls, this place is beautiful, when I told you we needed a Bahama trip, I didn’t imagine all this,” Ivy said once they were alone, pulling Harley into a hug. 

Vines slithering down the floor and slowing wrapping themselves up Harley’s ankle. “Uh Red,” She said still hugging the green lady. Ivy stepped back, only to pull Harley into a kiss, wrapping her hands around Harley’s pink and blue locks of hair. Harley always smelled sweet like candy and bubble gum, and tasted like it too. The vines wrapping around Harley’s ankles swept up her legs and carried her to the master bed, laying her on her back. “You know Pam-a-lamb, all ya had ta do was ask,” she winked, pretending to struggle a bit before relaxing herself. Vines wrapped themselves around Poison Ivy and carried her over to the bed where she crouched over Harley. “I do recall you mentioning you had better things on your mind for us, care to share those now?” Ivy whispered sultrily, inches away from Harley’s face. 

“Well, Pammy, nowya bring it up, this IS what I had on my mind, vines and all.” Harley’s heart started racing in anticipation of what was going to happen next. With that, Ivy parted Harley’s lips and slid her tongue inside her mouth. Harley took her tongue eagerly stroking it with her own. The vines instinctively start undressing Harley. Which wasn’t hard as she was only wearing a red and black bikini top and skirt. Ivy was wearing a green summer dress, that she let fall to the floor, exposing her naked body underneath. 

Harley’s hands begin to explore Ivy’s body above her. Grabbing her hair then running her hand down Ivy's back. Their kisses becoming more messy and fierce. Harley starts to buckle underneath Pam. Ivy feels Harley’s hand grab the side of her waist and before she knew it, she had been flipped over on back, with Harley, of course, on top of her. She positions her lower half between Pam’s legs, all the while spreading them further apart. She breathes in the delicious smell of Berries and Jasmine coming from Ivy’s passionate folds, 

“Ivy, I don’t know whether to eat ya or wear ya as a perfume,” Harley joked, nibbling down on Pam’s neck. “Why not both?” Ivy said, as she ran her hands down Harley’s back, smacking her ass as she got there. 

“My very own special Pam-fume,” she says into Ivy’s skin and she trails kisses down to her erect nipples. Ivy laughs despite herself. Harley’s mouth closes in on her nipple, as she slowly begins to suck on it. 

“I’m sure with the right, ahem, tools,” Ivy moaned as Harley continued to suck on her, “I can make you a carrying sample,” Ivy teased.

Harley stopped for a moment and looked up at the beautiful redhead.

“Mmm Babycakes, while I’d love to witness just that very thing, and don’t cross that out of our Things To Do on Vacation list, but right now,” Harley said while flicking Ivy’s nipple with her tongue. “I wanna take ma own samples,” and with that said, Harley slid her finger in between Ivy’s wetness then bringing it up to her mouth to taste her. 

A bolt of pleasure rushes through Ivy from the tip of her clit down to her toes. Ivy lets out an involuntary sensuous groan as she bucks her hips against Harley. Pam wasn't one to let herself loose control, but Harley had a way of making her melt in her hands. 

Ivy lay wanting underneath Harley, turning a deeper shade of green. She stares down at Harley sucking and licking her nipple. 

At this point, Harley is practically on all fours above Ivy, holding Ivy’s legs up with her hands exposing Ivy’s glowingly wet pussy and her skin glistening by the sunset shining in through the open balcony. Ivy instinctively reaches down to grab a hold of Harley’s breasts. She caresses her soft skin. Her caresses turn into Ivy gripping hands digging her nails into her skin. Harley was biting into Ivy’s nipple and sucking it hard between her lips. Vines made their way up the bed and wrapped around Ivy’s thighs, holding them in place to free Harley's hands. 

Harley bit down on her lip, staring down at the redhead for a moment. Ivy, one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet, in the most vulnerable position open to Harley. Lost in her beauty, Harley didn't hear Ivy at first. 

“Daffodil?” Ivy said again, her voice deep with passion. The voice only Harley could recognize as Pam's fuck me voice. “Red?” Harley snapped out of her daze as Ivy grabs her by the neck, pulling Harley up to her face. Harley’s clit has been throbbing for Pam since they got upstairs and she bucks herself into Pam. 

Their lips meet and Ivy sucks on Harley’s lower lip. Harley’s hands are rubbing Pam's inner thighs, her fingers making there way back to her girlfriend’s wet mound. Both of their eyes glazed over in lust for each other. 

Harley begins her exploration of Pam's clit with her fingers. Using her fingers to rub down her slit to her opening. She continues this up and down motion with her fingers. 

Ivy looks into Harley's eyes, moving her hips in rhythm with Harley's hand. She grabs Harley by her pigtails and pushes her face down into her gleaming wetness. Harley begins lapping away at Ivy’s swollen clit. She can feel her own wetness continuing to drip down her thighs. Harley moans deep into Pam’s pussy as Pam shoves herself into Harley's face. 

“You're dripping aren't you?” Ivy breathed not really needed a reply. She already knew how wet Harley got when she would shove her down by her pigtails. Ivy swore that was the main reason she kept those pigtails. Shaking her head Yes, Harley looks up at Pam, grabbing her clit with her lips and sucking it in. 

Ivy let's out another moan. Harley continues licking away at her wetness. Trailing her tongue down to her hole. Harley slides her tongue inside of Ivy, bringing it out of her along with more of her sweet juices. Her face is glistening with Ivy’s wetness. They move together in motion, with Ivy holding Harley in place by the back of her head. 

Ivy’s legs start to clench and shake. Her rhythm becoming more and more erratic. Harley takes her cue and starts lapping and flicking on her clit with her tongue. 

“Gaia!” Ivy blurts out as vine whips across the bedroom striking into the walls. She bucks wildly into Harley's mouth, the tension building up to the verge of release. Harley keeps her mouth firmly sucking Pam's clit, while also sliding her fingers inside of Pam's pussy. 

Ivy already so close to orgasm clinches her pussy around Harley's fingers, letting Harley work her pussy relentlessly. She can feel Ivy squeezing her pussy tight around her fingers and continues fucking her and sucking on her clit. Vines all around them start growing higher, as buds begin to blossom. 

Ivy digs her nails into Harley’s back as she cums all over her girlfriend's fingers. Harley continues thrusting herself into Ivy, harder, faster, and Ivy explodes again. The buds bursting into huge flowers also exploding all around them, showering them with a rainbow of petals. Harley lets go of her clit and licks up all the juices seeping out of Ivy. The vines holding up Ivy's thighs drop down with Ivy in exhaustion. Harley still laying between her legs. 

Whenever Harley makes Pam orgasm she stays between her legs holding on to her as if her pussy would disappear if she moved. Ivy gently running her fingers through Harley's hair, now free from their pigtails. Her breath still short from the intense orgasm moments ago. They lay together like this for some time, just relaxed and taking in the day’s events. 

“Mmm, Now that is what the doctor ordered,” Ivy said resting her hand on Harley's head. 

“Which doctor, You or Me?” Harley asked jokingly, looking up at Ivy. 

“If I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am..” Ivy began.. “Yes rarely,” Harley rolled her eyes and gave Pam a light smack on her side with her hand. “This is only round 1. Are you ready for Round 2, Peanut?” Ivy questionly smirks at Harley. 

“Is there any doubt?” Harley asks. “No, my sweet Daffodil, there isn’t,” Ivy smiles wickedly, touching Harley softly on the cheek. “Let’s check out the balcony.”  
“Whatever you say Pammy,” And they both walked out to the balcony. 

The balcony was large, but still held a cozy charm and scenic view. There were a couple couches at each side along with some lounge chairs facing the water. To the right side of the balcony was one of the largest purple and blue flowered Lignum vitae,also known by some as the Tree of Life, offering it’s long branches and flowers as a canopy over the balcony.

“I love it here Peanut, I can even smell all the Yellow Elder,” (a yellow trumpet shaped flower) “around us.” Ivy breathed in, kissing Harley on the back of the neck, while pressing her body into her back. Harley grabs hold of the railing as Ivy wraps her hands around Harley, running them down the blond’s tight abs and letting them linger on the tops of her thighs. 

The limbs from the Lignum vitae tree reaches down like hands scooping up the women to set them on top of the tree. Quickly, the tree formed its branches and flowers into a soft bedding to sit Harley and Ivy down on. 

“Holee-liftor-ony” Harley squealed, “you can see the whole island up here.” 

Pleased with herself, Poison Ivy pet one of the flower petals and said, “Cute little darling aren't you.” Harley turned to look into Ivy’s green eyes glowing in the now moonlight. Her red hair flowing in the breeze. Harley started moving her eyes down Poison Ivy’s still naked body when vines appeared in front of Ivy handing her two wine glasses. 

Pam grabs them, handing one to Harley. “We’ve been best friends, partners, roommates, cell mates, lovers, rescued animals, rescued plants, took over Hollywood, saved the rainforests in the Amazon, fought together, fought against each other, and ever since you helped me escape the museum I knew you and I were starting something beautiful. You ‘n’ me against the world, remember Peanut? Cheers to another great adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add on to this if others like it. I just wanted to get an idea of how you guys liked the story so far.


End file.
